heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.19 - Hawks and Hoods
It is the late evening of a Wednesday, and down at the New York Harbor Robyn has slipped into the shadows, searching for a shady guy who is said to deal in arms. Not to bust him, but to check if he can provide the ammo for her bow, even if it is unlikely. The fog creeped up the piers, and the floodlights from the distant area with the night shift casted crazy shadows over the docks. One of them was created by the shape of Robyn, the hood pulled deep into the face, partly hiding the glowing orb if her blind eye. On the back her quiver held a dozen of her hunting arrows - tripple bladed ones with rubber fletching and hollow aluminum shaft - and next to them was the longbow. ---- Weapons dealers. Drug dealers. After certain recent events, there's not much of a difference in regards to them in the mind of the female Hawkeye. Worse, as she caught a rumor regarding a certain dealer on the piers, well... Well, she's out and about. Slinking through the shadows, and on the rooftops, looking for said dealer. For if... When the archer in purple finds him, she may just have to 'deal' with him, just to make sure certain things don't come to pass /again/. ---- The dealer both archers are after is known to deal from the back of a black Hummer, one of the very very bulky variant with chrome and all extras, and he parked it down at one of the piers. Pier 13 out of coincidence, because one of his extras is a big fat orange Halloween Jack-O-Lantern decal on the doors and hood. As Robyn stalks closer to what she heard would be the place to be, she pulled the longbow free and stringed it, keeping the wood pressed against her palm. two hundred meters of open space lay between her and the dealer, who went by the handle Jack for some reasons. The decal on his car would be one of them, his liking for a top hat and knifes the other. ---- That Hummer... As it's seen, well... From the rooftop that Hawkeye is on, she looks down at it. She looks down at it, and scowls. That is before she starts to reach for something in her quiver. Something that is /neither/ a bow, nor an arrow... ---- Jack leans at the back of his car, the front of it facing towards the land. Robyn eventually can't get closer without crossing the open area, and steps into the fog, her shoes clicking a bit on the wet concrete floor as she closes in. Jack turned the head towards the figure and went to the driver’s window, flashing on the headlights. "Yo, whatcha want?" the guy asked. Robyn stopped a moment, using the right hand to shield the eyes, then answers "Heard you have arrows." ---- What is it that the female Hawkeye pulls out? Well, the first thing she reaches for, she doesn't pull out. Instead, she taps a key on her smart phone, causing a specially made app to notify the police that there's a crime going down right here, and that more than likely by the time they get here the perp will be dealt with. Then well.... She pulls out a small handful of spehere looking objects that are no bigger than paintballs... But she doesn't do anything with them. Not yet. Not as she notices Robyn and she waits just long enough to see just what the other woman is doing. ---- Robyn waits, still facing the headlights front on, the black and green of her clothes getting noticed in full color. Not Speedy - that would be red - and not one of the other Arrows, so much should be clear even from behind or halfway the side. Jack seemed to wave her forward, but the same moment called "Down 'cha hood gal" With a grunt Robyn complied, and the strawberry blone hair got freed from under the hood. However, the dead eye could not shine more than the halogen facing her. ---- And as that hood comes down, and Laura can get a better view of the other woman, she frowns. That is before the spheres are returned to their pocket inside her quiver, and she actually does pulls out her bow, and an arrow. An arrow that looks a lot like a plain sharp, but in actuality is a lot sharper than a normal hunting arrow in how it's been sharpened down to a mono-filament edge. She then draws a bead, not on Jack or Robyn though. Not does she fire it. Not until she gets a perfectly 'clear' picture... ---- Jack seemed to nod in the shadow, turning the headlighs down to standlight again "Come over, I guess I have somethin you might have int'rest in." Then he passed back to the back of the car, pulling a bag out of it, filled with a bunch of arrows. Standard hunting stuff, but of quite good quality. Robyn followed, and as she passed the car the profile might get much better illuminated before the face vanished in the shadow again. Now the eye was pretty easy to spot, as Robyn took a good look at the wares. "What's the price?" "Half a grand for all of 'em." "500 Bucks? 200, no more and a test shot." "450, no testing." "I can go and buy them at someone else..." "No you can't. But cause it's you, 400." "300 and a testshot." "What's with that testshot? okok, 350 and you may soot one single now." ---- And here's where Kate does fire her arrow. As the front /tire/ of that Hummer. Not towards the dealer, or the buyer down below. But the vehicle. More than likely in an effort to make sure that /it/ doesn't go anywhere. Then again, as soon as it's fired, she reaches for another arrow, one with a large sphere for an arrow head, and this time she does aim it at the two down below. "All right, I think that's enough. Don't you... /Jack/." ---- Jack had wanted to hand Robyn an arrow, but as the arrow hits the tire he pulls a handgun. However the sharp item does not result in the hissing of air, as the Hummer has full rubber run flat tires. The Glock 18 aims at Robyn's head, the chome sled shimmering in the light of her eye. "It's a fucking setup, isit girl? Cha'll pay for it." Robyn had still her bow in the hand, and instead of waiting for what happened, she ducked and smashed the hilt of the oakwood weapon against the hand of Jhon and grabbed for the arrow, nocking it onto the string and planting the tip on the neck of Jack "Not my setup Jackyboy. It more seems to me you want to set me up." ---- And Hawkeye... Doesn't say anything to clarify if this is a setup or not. Nope. Instead, well... As that gun comes out, the arrow the female archer in purple has ready is fired. And yet, before it gets more than a foot away from Kate, odds are the gun is dealt with. heck, odds are by that point Robyn probably has her own arrow at the guys neck. But still... The arrow is fired. Towards where the hand that had )had?) the gun was. But since it's been moved, it's a miss, and the arrow smacks into the ground, before the capsule explodes, spraying a form of near instant drying industrial strength epoxy on whatever it hits instead. ---- Robyn did not eye at the arrow which barely passed her bow for more than a second with her good eye, the dead one sglowing - and magically seeing where the arrow was pointed. The Bow came down in a sudden movement and instead her foot searched the temple of Jack, who tried to dodge it - and fell right into the superglue. With a snort Robyn realigned the bow to Jack, and released the arrow towards his neck, pulling him down to the ground as the arrow pierced the collar of his jacket. Ducking low Robyn picked up the dufflebag with the arrows in her right, shouldering it as she peered around the corner to where the other archer must be "You get Jack, I get the arrows. Deal?" she called to Hawkeye II, ignoring Jacks complaint. ---- As Hawkeye had to move for the next arrow, Robyn snorted and unstrung her own bow, tossing the weapon into the dufflebag with the arrows - and then dashed with it in the hand for the water to jump down. A last glowing showed her eye passing the free area between the car and the end of the pier, then it went down to the water and vanished as Robyn pulled the hood over her head under water. An oth er getaway than Hawkeye thought probably, but through the water left no trail for the dogs... even when it was ice cold and she would have to change clothes once she arrived at her car parked close to a marina half a kilometer north. Category:Log